kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Malagar
Lord Malagar is the sorcerer who stole Vez'nan's staff after he is defeated at the end of the original Kingdom Rush. He is the main antagonist in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, although he is later revealed to be a mere pawn under the control of the final boss Umbra. Appearances The Dark Tower After defeating Vez'nan at the end of the first Kingdom Rush campaign, his staff lays unattended on the ground. An unidentified person reaches for the staff and exclaims "Mine!" as they pick it up. Hammerhold At the end of the opening stage, Lord Malagar flies out of the Hammerhold on a cloud, carrying Vez'nan's staff and the Hammer of Ages, an artifact stored within and protected by the stronghold. It's revealed that he entered the fortress and smuggled the hammer out while you were busy fighting his minions. He disables your towers with an unbreakable spell; unlike Vez'nan's previous attack; then escapes. Emberspike Depths Though mentioned in the introductions to several levels, Lord Malagar does not appear again until the very end, where he's preparing for the release of his master Umbra. He stands on a high plateau before a large crystal structure and cannot be attacked. During this stage, Lord Malagar gains access to a very powerful attack, which deals around 200-250 damage to a small area, enough to kill all three soldiers in any Barracks, save for only the Templars. The red lightning rips huge chunks of HP out of your Hero, with weaker Heroes like Mirage or Nivus unable to survive even one shot. The good news is that Lord Malagar rarely uses this devastating attack, at most once per wave, and he tends to fire at soldiers. He prioritizes units sitting closer to the central plateau where he stands. The closer your units are to where Lord Malagar is standing, the greater the chances of him directing his fire towards said units, to the point that those directly below the stairs underneath Malagar are almost always blasted. When the last enemy of wave 15 is defeated, Lord Malagar finishes his ritual and Umbra is freed. The force of the explosion knocks him to the edge of the plateau. Hanging on for dear life, Lord Malagar begs for his master to save him, though Umbra simply zaps him down the abyss, to his apparent death. After Umbra is defeated, the corrupted Tear of Elynie at the tip of Vez'nan's staff; which had been knocked off when Umbra killed Lord Malagar; is picked up by a creature with green hands and suction cups at the fingertips, saying "Mine!" in the Alienese language from Futurama. Quotes * In the ending comic strip of Kingdom Rush: ** Finally... ** Mine! * In Hammerhold: ** Resistance is futile! ** Your end is coming soon! ** Muahahahahahahahaha! * In the Emberspike Depths: ** It is good you made it this far... you will now witness the release of a god! ** I may not be the devil, but I know how he feels! ** Power is power! HAHAHA! ** Llama face! ** Wake up, it's time to die! ** If you are into evil, you're a friend of mine ** Exit light, enter night ** The cake is a lie! ** You spoony bard! ** I look inside myself and see my heart is black. ** SOMETIMES it's good to be bad! ** It's the end of the world as *YOU* know it. ** Rule number one: living right isn't fun. ** Unliiiiiimmited poooower!!!! ** I am the lizard king, I can do anything! ** You are an inspiration for birth control. ** Hahaha! I cannot be stopped! ** Need a strategy guide? ** Ex-Mortis! ** Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum! ** Fus-Ro-Dah! ** C'mon, show me your moves! ** Corp Por! ** I find your lack of faith disturbing... ** You're off the edge of the map. Here there be monsters! ** I ain't no tailor but I know what suits me! ** This is gonna be Legen - wait for itttt - DARY! ** I do it the hard way! ** Need to take a break? ** It's the final countdown... ** I *now* expect you to die! * When Umbra is summoned: ** Look! It's moving. It's alive. It's ALIIIIVE! * After getting knocked to the edge of the plateau by Umbra: ** Master, please help me! Trivia * Lord Malagar's words at the beginning of the stage echo the words of Mactans and Malicia when they corrupted the Tear of Elynie many years ago. Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Scenery